


Notebook

by xxRingsofSaturnxx



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxRingsofSaturnxx/pseuds/xxRingsofSaturnxx
Summary: A bit of a divergence set after the events of the Ruby-Spears episode "Campus Commandos"; Topman broke her heart. He knew it and it killed him inside. But how do you mend a broken heart? Bottom-line, Topman misses Roll. But does Roll miss him?
Relationships: Roll/Topman
Kudos: 9





	Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, this fanfic headcanons that Topman didn't immediately give Wily the college ID like he did in the episode. Instead, Top tried to hide it from the doctor, allowing his relationship with Roll to carry on for several months.

Somber moonlight cast itself on the barren football field, turning the soft, artificial green grass a dull blue. Scattered about the painted ground were remnants of a recent ending game, leading up to the still messy bleachers a certain orange robot sat upon. A cold autumn wind hit Topman’s sensory nerves, and yet he couldn’t feel them freezing. The Wily bot was too deep in his thoughts to really care what happened to him at that moment.

BEEP! BEEP! 

‘Topman where are you!?,’ Cutman’s voice screeched over the comm, ‘The doctor needs you for a raid at the mint tomorrow!’

Top would have retorted back with a snarky comment, had Gutsman not laughed, ’Ah leave ‘im alone, Cut. He’s still acting like a wuss about that girly bot he tricked!’

Tricked…the word practically tore at Topman’s chest. He still remembered the day he and the other Wily bots attacked the campus, using the cards he had copied from her ID. He remembered the look of pure betrayal in her eyes when he began destroying the cafeteria that the two had spent so much time together in. He remembered the anger in her voice when she found Topman, hiding behind the tree they used to sit at, not too long after his brethren had retreated. 

“All you Wily bots are the same!” she screamed,” You manipulate and charm and make others feel like their special, all just to get what you want! And then you leave! You leave and act as if nothing mattered! Did I…did I really mean nothing to you?”

“Roll…”, Top sighed, turning off his comm link. He had never meant to hurt Roll-the very idea killed him inside. It was true, yes, in the beginning he only flirted with the fem bot to copy her ID for the raid on the campus. It was also true that Wily bots were programmed to be selfish and cunning….   
What wasn’t true was that Roll mean nothing to Topman. 

“Allow me the honor of returning a book to the prettiest robo-girl on campus.” Top cooed as he handed a dropped notebook to Roll. “Name’s Topman, but you can call me ‘Toppy.’” Honestly, one of his cheesiest pick-up lines, but she didn’t seem to care. “Hi, Toppy,” she giggled, “My name is Roll! But you can call me anytime.” ‘Roll,’ he thought as she walked away.’…what a beautiful name.’

A week into their relationship, all Topman could think about was Roll. Hell, he was ecstatic to know everything about her! He admired her physical strength, impressed that someone other than Guts or Hard could lift a quarter of the stadium like a dumbbell. And when she wasn’t strong in that way, Roll was strong in her feelings, not taking anyone’s bullshit if they gave her any. Top loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she called his name as he scooped her into his arms. He loved every part of what made Roll, well, “roll”. Heartbroken, he remembered when the two cuddled up together under the oak tree, watching the December snow fall…  
“Topman,” Roll mumbled into her jacket. “Yeah, babe, What’s up? You aren’t too cold are you?” Topman asked in a worried tone. “No, not at all.” Roll said, “I just wanted to tell you something. Well, I haven’t told my dad or my brother that I’m dating anyone, but I think they’re beginning to suspect. That’s why I want you to meet my family someday soon. I think…I think they’ll really like you.” Topman’s heart both grew and withered at that moment. Roll loved him enough to let him visit her family! On the other hand, Wily’s preparations were almost complete. Eventually the old man would have to force the ID code out of him…and what then? “…Yeah, ‘Roller-Skates’. I think they’ll like me a lot…”

Topman was too preoccupied with his violent sobbing to hear footsteps approaching him. Slowly making her way to the bleachers, only to stop at the sight of the crying robot, she called out for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

“Topman…?”

His name suddenly being called out broke him from his episode. Topman slowly brought his head up from his arms, ecstatic, and yet frightened, to see Roll looking directly at him from the bottom of the bleachers. “R-Roll!” Topman yelped as he stood up, trying to wipe his face. “Wh-what are you doing here? The game’s already over, you know?” “I could ask you the same thing.” Roll hissed. Silence filled the air, neither side wanting to continue the conversation, and yet neither really wanted to leave either.

“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why are you here? To kidnap me? Is that it!? You noticed I was coming so your pretending to cry!?”  
“Roll please! The last thing I wanted was to hurt anyone, and deep down you know that too!”

“Well you did a damn good job of showing that, you jerk!” Roll yelled as she threw down her notebook-the same one Topman had picked up for her. “You know, I really don’t need this right now. Thanks for ruining my night you ass!” the fem bot retorted as she ran in the other direction towards the woods. Slowly walking down the soda stained bleachers, Topman noticed writing in the powder blue book. He already felt guilty about hurting Roll and looking through her stuff wouldn’t help his case. Top was about to turn away and return to the fortress but noticed what resembled his name in the corner of one of the bookmarked pages. Curiosity took hold of the orange robot and he realized the page was about him. What shocked him more was how the tangerine ink felt fresh, as if Roll recently wrote it.

‘Sometimes, I feel so stupid. I feel stupid for thinking about you. You lied to me and you hurt me, but I’m still worried about where you are? What are you doing? GAH! I want to   
tear you limb from limb, and yet I’m worried that Wily and his bots are hurting you instead! And when I think of that I start to cry because I remember when I thought you cared   
about me and how we used to be, but I don’t know if that was ever real to begin with! Dammit, now I’m actually crying…I…I guess I miss you? I miss how we would always go to   
the roller rink and just talk. I miss the way you smile at me, like I’m the only girl in the world. I miss the way you’d trip over yourself when you spun, just to impress me. I’m just   
so confused! I don’t know whether I hate you or I love you Topman-‘

Now it was Topman running through the woods. He needed to tell Roll everything. How badly he missed her. How sorry he was for hurting her and promise her a happy life with him. He would risk being scrapped by Wily if it meant Roll was with him. Skating off the path throughout the artificial forest as fast as his skates could take him, Topman roamed desperately to find Roll. Suddenly he caught sight of the fem bot in his direction, still running, tears evidently running down her pale cheeks. “Roll!,” Top cried as he gave chase, “Wait! Please! I need to talk to you!” “Just stay away from me! You’ve already done enough!” Roll yelled behind herself before making a sharp turn to the left. Topman did his best to keep up with her, synchronizing their movements as the chase continued. Suddenly during a cutaway, he saw Roll disappear, having fallen from an incline of the woods onto the road below. “Roll? Roll!” Top yelled as he made his way to the edge of the incline. Before he could get a response from Roll, his audio sensors picked up another sound-the blaring of a truck engine. Off in the distance, an 18-wheeler’s headlights began to flood the road, and approaching at an alarming speed, seemingly unnoticing of the robot who stood on the road. The car was coming too fast to stop on time, Topman knew it.

“Roll, no!”

What happened next surprised both robots, seeming like a frozen film. Before the truck could strike, Topman violently shoved Roll to the other side of the road. Next thing he knew, darkness and the feeling of crushed circuitry seized the orange bot.

………………………………………………………………..[SYSTEM._BOOT] COGNITIVE REPLICATION COMPLETE……………

‘Top…an…..Topma…..Topman…’

Topman slowly opened his eyes, vision still blurry. Was he dreaming? Where was he, back at Wily’s fortress? As Topman’s vision cleared, he saw the outline of a certain fem bot sitting next to him. There was silence between the two once more, but this time it felt less hostile. Roll’s gaze was filled with something other than hatred this time. Was it sympathy? Pity? Contemplation? “Your…. awake.” Roll said quietly. “Heh, yeah…I…I guess I am.” Top mumbled with a smile as he turned his head away. More silence dragged on for what felt like hours. “I know how you feel Roll,” Top said, “And I respect if you don’t want to see me again. I know what I did was awful, and I’ve regretted it ever since. I really did like you, Roll. I really really did, but, in the end, I betrayed your trust. Before I leave, all I wish for you is the best, and I hope you find a guy that’ll treat you better-“But he was cut off by a hug.

And so the two stayed like that for a while. In the silence, nothing but each other in the repair room.

“Topman?”  
“Yeah, Roll?”  
“I-I still love you”  
“I…I love you too.”

They stayed like that all night. Together, in each other’s tear-soaked arms.


End file.
